


Curiosity

by abigail89



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his quest to become more human, Dorian is curious about some basic activities. Inspired by the gif included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://almosthumantv.livejournal.com/profile)[**almosthumantv**](http://almosthumantv.livejournal.com/) First Challenge! How crazy is it that there's a fandom and fic for a tv series that hasn't even been seen yet? Pretty crazy! I have no idea how these characters interact, so this is a real shot in the dark. I think maybe I made Dorian a little too Data-ish. Enjoy, I guess!

"So, can I go now?"

Lt. Maldonado gives Kennex a look that would cut glass, but then rolls her eyes. "Why? Where do you need to go in such a hurry?"

"Well," Kennex says, shifting in the hard chair, "I need to answer the call of nature."

She relaxes, realizing the _nature_ to which her Problem Detective is referring. "Of course. Please."

"Thanks."

Kennex bolts from the lieutenant's office and makes a bee-line for the men's room. _Hell's bells, if she'd told me she wanted to review all of my damn case reports, I would've gone beforehand._

He enters the men's room, noting that one of the stalls is occupied (d'uh, he's a detective and therefore checks for the presence of another person in every room he enters), but other than that, it's quiet. He walks up to a urinal, unzips, extracts and lets loose with a small sigh. It feels good.

After what feels like an eternity (because damn, four cups of coffee, a Coke and the large glass of water at lunch can fill a man's bladder), he tucks in and zips. Turning, he nearly falls over in surprise.

"For fuck's sake, Dorian!" he says loudly, his heart skipping a few beats. "What're you doing?"

Dorian raises his eyes, smiles and looks around. "I have always been curious about the bathroom. The very name implies it is a room with a bath, though I do not see where one would take a bath." He pushes open the door to a stall. "See? There is a toilet but no--"

"Dorian." Kennex sighs. "Look, usually where humans live there is a place for a bath or shower as well as a toilet and a sink." He walks over to the bank of sinks and turns on the water. "I guess the name is used in general to describe it."

"But why not 'toilet room' or 'peeing room'. A 'bedroom' has a bed in it. A 'dining room' is a--"

Kennex cuts him off as he figures out where Dorian is headed with this line of discussion. "I don't know. It's just a universally accepted term that whenever you need to take a piss or a dump or to wash your hands, you go to the bathroom."

Dorian stares at him, and Kennex knows Dorian's circuits are practically humming. "This does not make sense."

Kennex sighs again as he pulls several paper towels from the dispenser and dries his hands. "But it does. 'Peeing room' would just make kids giggle, and 'shit room' is even worse. The other main activity is taking a bath, and that isn't offensive or funny, so 'bath room' it is."

Dorian's eyes light up. Kennex likes to watch Dorian circle around an idea and then hit on its meaning. His eyes, enchanting and mysterious normally, actually _glow_ when he gets excited or works through a problem. "Ah. So there is sociology involved in the naming of rooms in a dwelling?"

 _Works for me._ "Sure." Then a thought strikes him. "Also, there's an unwritten rule that says men don't talk to each other when they're in the bathroom. Especially when they're taking a piss at the urinal." Kennex heads for the door. "And for the love of all that is holy, do NOT look at another guy's pecker."

"Unless they like it or asks you to?" Dorian asks.

Kennex almost groans. _I just had to open my big mouth._

Lt. Maldonado comes out of her office. "Kennex. Dorian. Need you in here. NOW."

"Saved by the Loo," Kennex mutters.

"So why do men not speak to each other in--"

"Another time, Dorian. On second thought, get Rudy to explain that to you. He's better at this sort of thing than I am."

Dorian stops. "But Rudy--is this another way of telling me to shut up?"

Kennex turns to him. _Actually, this could be fun._ He grins. "Tell you what. We'll take a field trip one night to a bar and I'll show you why."

Dorian lights up, his smile dazzling. "That would be excellent. It would be almost like a scientific inquiry. Field work."

"Yeah, field work."  



End file.
